A Road Trip
by DarkInu
Summary: Kagome and Inu Yasha are in the mordern era. Their school is having a drama contest. winner get to go 2 the us. but iknu yasha isnt willing to participate. And he's the main character in the play. if dey win, wut new fwend/enemies will they meet? r/r
1. A School Competiton

The Road Trip (Inu-Yasha Series #1)  
  
Characters: Inu-Yasha~ protagonist; half breed; half human & half demon; in love w/ Kagome Kagome~ recarnation of the Tragic Priestess Kikyo; in love w/ Inu- Yasha Miroku~ traveling monk; attracted to girls; has wind tunnel in hand  
  
Hatsu~ friend of Miroku; attracted to Miroku Azure~ friend of Anzu, Allen, & Ross; enemies with Annabella & Cecilia Anzu~ friend of Azure, Allen, & Ross; enemies with Annabella & Cecilia K.C. ~ best friend of Miroku; VERY pervertic Justin~ boyfriend of Anzu; becomes best guy friend of Inu-Yasha Bob~ boyfriend of Azure; also becomes friend of Inu-Yasha Allen~ friend of Azure, Anzu; enemies with Tommy & Jack Ross~ friend of Azure, Anzu; enemies with Tommy & Jack  
  
Annabella~ enemy of Azure & Anzu; friends with Cecilia Cecilia~ enemy of Azure & Anzu; friends with Annabella Tommy~ boyfriend of Annabella; cousin of Jack; enemies with Allen & Ross Jack~ boyfriend of Cecilia; cousin of Tommy; enemies with Allen & Ross Kyle~ friend of Nashi; soon becomes boyfriend of Nashi Gary~ becomes boyfriend of Otako; friend of Kyle Otako~ friend of Kagome; attracted to Inu-Yasha; becomes antagonist later Nashi~ antagonist; "e;:snotty, popular peoplez:"e; Mr. Hashiko~ drama teacher of Inu-Yasha & Kagome *More characters, but 2 lazy 2 put on list.* *Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, or made it up. This story is inspired by the original Inu-Yasha anime (in other words, this story is fake). All characters (except for Inu-Yasha, Kagome, & Miroku) are made up.*  
  
Chapter 12: Back to Japan  
  
(In Universal Studios) They reached Universal Studios all too soon. Justin stopped the car & everyone woke up. Inu-Yasha & Kagome broke away, breathless.  
  
"We're here! Outta the car, peoplez!" Justin shook Anzu awake. She jumped up & clonked her head up on the ceiling of the car.  
  
"Ow! Are we there already?! Aww.I was havin' a good dream too."  
  
I had a dream too.about Inu-Yasha & Kikyo. Kagome bit her lip thoughtfully.  
  
As they got out of the car, K.C.'s car parked next to them. Ross stumbled out of the car.  
  
"Can I switch cars a when we go back?" Ross asked, keeping his distance away from Miroku & Hatsu, his lips no longer smeared with lipstick, but looked a bit red.  
  
"No, come on, we hafta go through the gates before the line get any longer!" Bob said, pointing at the growing line at the reception.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(In Universal Studios' Parking Lot, 6:00 P.M.) "I can't believe they close so early!" Kagome complained. This was twice as fun as the theme parks back in Japan. She especially enjoyed the 'Jurassic Park' ride. She loved the feeling of getting wet. It was twice as funny when Inu-Yasha & Miroku tried to jump off the raft during the big fall. She should have brought a video camera.  
  
"Well, that's Universal Studios for you. We could bring you to Disneyland, but we're goin' to Japan tomorrow. So.yeah." Bob replied.  
  
They climbed into their car & drove back to the hotel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(The Next Day in the LAX) "Bags, passports, friends, & planes! Here we are again! Where we first met! The problem is, though, that we aren't livin' with each other no more." Azure looked sadly at the floor. Everyone looked pitifully at Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, & Hatsu. Kagome thought hard, knowing that after they go back to Japan, that Inu-Yasha, Miroku, & herself have to go back to the Feudal Age. Suddenly, she had an idea.  
  
"Why don't you guys stay longer in Japan?" Kagome suggested.  
  
"But it's a school trip!" K.C. protested. "We're only gonna be in Japan for one day!"  
  
"Pretend you've had an accident & that you hafta stay in the hospital for a while." Kagome's eyes lit up.  
  
"I know I would.if I could." Justin said, unhappy that he couldn't spend more time with Inu-Yasha after one day in Japan. "My parents would freak & come over or somethin' like that."  
  
"My parents would do the same thing," said Bob.  
  
"Me too," said Ross. "And I know that Allen has the same problem."  
  
"I ain't goin' unless there's some hot girls there!" K.C. declared.  
  
"There ARE a LOT of hot girls there!" Miroku protested.  
  
"Oh, I'm goin'! Wait, lemme call my mom." K.C. took out his cell phone & before anyone could stop him, he called his mom. "Hello? Mom? This's K.C. Yeah.I miss you too.Can I go to Japan for a few more days? Huh? NO?! Aww.Please? Mom! Don't hang up.please.Argh!" K.C. snapped his cell phone shut. "She said no."  
  
"I heard.you could've faked an accident.but oh well, what's done is done." Miroku sighed, hitting his head with his hand. Hatsu put her hand on his to tell him to stop.  
  
"I'd bet Azure & I could stay!" Anzu declared. Azure nodded.  
  
"Our parents wouldn't care. If they heard that we'd been in an accident, they might go: *lowers voice* Serves them right!"  
  
"Yeah! So we can stay longer!"  
  
At least some of our friends are stayin' for a bit longer.It is better than none." Kagome thought out loud.  
  
"Flight 54 to Japan now boarding." The announcer's voice went over the P.A.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(The Next Day in the Japanese Airport) "I guess it's good bye for you, Justin." Inu-Yasha shook Justin's hand. He turned to Bob, Ross, Allen, & K.C. "Bye, hope our paths cross once more."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"I'll miss you!"  
  
"You're a great friend!"  
  
You too, Justin  
  
Inu-Yasha turned back & waved at his departing friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(The Following Monday) Inu-Yasha was resting on his favorite tree in Kagome's garden. It was a tall, strong tree, with blooming pink flowers on it. He suddenly sensed not one, but two people.girls.very familiar.Azure & Anzu! He jumped off his tree.  
  
Yesterday, Kagome was talking to them on the phone & she ended up telling them about everything: the Shikon Jewel, Inu-Yasha being a half breed, Miroku being a monk, demons, the Bone Eater's Well, & the Feudal Age.  
  
He saw that both Azure & Anzu carried weapons with them, including a sword. They both had those things with two wheels that Kagome carried with her to the Feudal age. They also had sleeping bags & a back pack with them. They both wore clothes that were comfortable with them; Anzu baggy pants & a Quicksilver (as it said so on the back) jacket over a large T-shirt. Azure had blue jeans & an Adidas jacket over a T-shirt. On their waists were leather covers with something solid. He saw them in those black boxes; they made many explosions & booms. He went into the house & informed Kagome of her friends' arrival.  
  
Once Kagome heard from Inu-Yasha, she rushed to the door. She opened it before they could knock.  
  
"OMG! Hi Anzu! Hi Azure!"  
  
"Hi Kagome!" Anzu & Azure said in unison.  
  
Come in, do you wanna eat first?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Nah, we already ate," said Azure.  
  
"Can we see the well first?" asked Anzu.  
  
Kagome lead them to the well.  
  
"How do we go through the well? I can see the bottom," Azure peered into the well.  
  
"Only Kagome & I can go through the well. The other people who wanna go through have to use a spell." Inu-Yasha appeared behind Kagome, wearing his red robes.  
  
"Don't worry, though, Mirkou will cast the spell onto you guys, then we'll be all set!" Kagome said, then glanced at Anzu & Azure's arsenal. "Why all the weapons?"  
  
"You said we were gonna kick some demon ass there," said Azure.  
  
"So we went shopping in the weapons shop," finished Anzu.  
  
"What's the sword called?" asked Inu-Yasha, pointing to Azure's jagged edged sword.  
  
"It's a bastard sword. Isn't it cool?" Azure answered proudly.  
  
"It looks like it could kill.What's that?" Inu-Yasha's attention turned to Anzu's melee weapon.  
  
"It's a scythe. Do you recognize it? It's the same type of weapon the Grim Reaper has," Anzu's scythe had a long, strong wooden staff with a long, curved blade at the top of the staff. Above the middle of the staff, there's a bend so the hands gripping the scythe wouldn't slip. On the surface of the staff were ancient looking words carved into it. Kagome noticed it as well.  
  
"What are the words doin' on the side?" Kagome asked Anzu.  
  
"These are words that enchant the scythe so it would be faster, stronger, & sometimes, the powers of frost, flame, poison, or lighting would possess it to add extra damage. It will only enchant in my hands."  
  
"Shall we go?" asked Inu-Yasha, wanting to see both melee weapons in use.  
  
"Lemme see you guns." asked Kagome, ignoring Inu-Yasha. Azure took out her pistol from her waist.  
  
"It's a Glock 17 Pistol. It holds 19 rounds. It's slow at reloading, though."  
  
So that's what those things are. Inu-Yasha looked hard at the pistol. It was black, squared off.  
  
"How 'bout yours, Anzu?" asked Kagome. Anzu took out her pistol from her waist.  
  
"This is a Colt M1911 Automatic Pistol. It only holds 8 rounds, but is stronger that Azure's pistol." Inu-Yasha turned his attention to Anzu's pistol. It looked similar to Azure's.  
  
How is it stronger when they are the same size? What is a round? I thought they meant circular items.  
  
"Oooh! Lemme see your bike!" cried Kagome. She headed to the black bike.  
  
"It's a BMX," Anzu said proudly. "I just bought it yesterday."  
  
"And your bike, Azure?" asked Kagome, looking at Azure's navy blue bike.  
  
"It's also a BMX," Azure said it with as much pride as Anzu. Inu-Yasha noticed that both of the bikes had blue & black flames on them.  
  
"Have anything else on you?" asked Inu-Yasha, interested in the modern weapons.  
  
"Yeah, my rifle & my Kukri." Anzu lifted her left pant leg & showed a small, curved dagger strapped against her leg. Then she went to her bike & lifted the black, long stick under her bike seat. She took off the cover & it revealed a black pipe with wooden grips at the end of it & at the bottom of the pipe. "Meet my friend, the Remington M-870 Shotgun."  
  
"I have my machine gun & my Poison Dagger." Azure also lifted her left pant leg to reveal a small hoister. She took out the dagger. It was dripping with green liquid, but, somehow, the green liquid never drips off the dagger. Instead, it disappears & appears at the top of the dagger's blade. It had a black handle which was tipped with gold. Then she heads towards her back pack & took out a black machine gun. "This is my OICW Assault Rifle. It can shoot three rounds at a time, shoot once at a time, or throw grenades."  
  
"Now we're gonna go through the well. MIROKU!!! TIME TO GO!" Kagome shouted for Miroku.  
  
|~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~|  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
- 


	2. The Play

The Road Trip (Inu-Yasha Series #1)   
  
Characters: Inu-Yasha~ protagonist; half breed; love w/ Kagome   
Kagome~ recarnation of the tragic Priestess Kikyo; in love w/ Inu-Yasha   
Miroku~ traveling monk; attracted to girls; has wind tunnel in hand   
Otako~ friend of Kagome; attracted to Inu-Yasha; becomes antagonist later   
Nashi~ antagonist; "e;:snotty, popular peoplez:"e;   
Hatsu~ friend of Miroku; attracted to Miroku   
Utiko~ brother of Otako; Nashi's boyfriend   
Mr. Hashiko~ drama teacher of Inu-Yasha & Kagome   
Mrs. Yammato~ drama teacher of Miroku & Hatsu   
Ms. Maroki~ drama teacher of Nashi, Otako, & Utiko   
*More characters, but 2 lazy 2 put on list*   
*Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, or made it up. This story is inspired by the original Inu-Yasha anime (in other words, this story is fake)*   
  
Chapter 2: The Play (Next day)  
  
"Ok class! We will start rehearsing our play! Let's start by reciting our play from the script!" The entire class read with expression, except for Inu-Yasha, who read it as if it was the most boring play in the whole world.   
  
At the end of the play, Mr. Hashiko reminded the class about the trip. "IF our cast cooperates & IF we win, we can go to the U.S. Note: IF our whole class cooperates." He glared at Inu-Yasha, who was glaring back. The whole class glared at Inu-Yasha now, except for Kagome.   
  
After the bell, Inu-Yasha asked Kagome "What's the U.S.? They make it sound like those theme parks in them magazines."   
  
"It sorta is. It's a country with many theme parks in it. It's really fun!"   
  
"So that's why everyone is glaring at me, they wanna go to a 'fun' place."   
  
"Ya, & if you don't participate, no one can go, everyone will blame it on you, & your life will be a living hell. So be enthusiastic!"   
  
"Can I practice with you after school?"   
  
"It is after school."   
  
"Oh."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
(In the park) "'Oh, Bob! I'm so glad all this terror is over!'" Kagome waved her hands dramatically while Inu-Yasha stares hard at his script.   
  
"I. Wish. I. Can. Hold. You. In. My. Arms. Now." Inu-Yasha recited the words as if they were a chant.   
  
"More expression Inu-Yasha! See, like this:'I wish I can hold you in my arms now!'" Kagome made Inu-Yasha feel short & small.   
  
"Ok, lemme try this, *ahem*'I wish I can hold. You. In. My. Arms. Now.'" His body went stiff from this expressive dialogue.   
  
"Inu-Yasha! I am no longer patient! I WILL get mad & you wouldn't like it!" She opened her mouth, ready to yell that horrid, yet useful word, sucking in a deep breath.  
  
"IwishIcanholdyouinmyarmsnow!'" He declared loudly, waving his arms like a gayass wanting pleasure.   
  
"SIT!" *BOOM!* "Too fast & too much hand motions."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
(The Following Days) The play was ruthless while Mr. Hashiko was cruel. He made Inu-Yasha & Kagome have a bad time during the play. He added a part to the play to have Inu-Yasha hug Kagome at the end of the play. Luckily for them, Kagome pleaded with Mr. Hashiko to not let them hug until the performance, & he agreed. He humiliated them, however, by calling to them at the end of class,   
  
"Don't forget to hug at the performance!" At the day before the play, Mr. Hashiko did a lot more than just say his catch line, he added something else.   
  
"Don't forget to hug at the performance! But you're always welcome to do more than just that!" Kagome turned cherry red while Inu-Yasha yanked his hood up so hard that he split a few seams. They both ran across the halls of the school, trying to escape their classmate's laughter.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
(Play Day {Before the play})   
  
"The next time that Hashiko insults ANY of us, HE will PAY! Not with money, but he will eat my Claws of Blood! Why don't we just stop acting & be dull & ruin the play?!" Inu-Yasha still had his hood up that school day.  
  
"But we can't!" Kagome protested.   
  
"Why not?! I don't care if my life turns to a living hell OR if anyone blames me!"   
  
"Because I want to go too! Come on, Inu-Yasha! It'll be fun! Besides, they are paying the cost for us! It's for free!"  
Kagome looked up to his eyes, about to cry.   
  
"Nothin' in life is free! We hafta humiliate ourselves to get to the U.S.! Plus, we might not even win the competition, so what's the point?!" He looked up to the ceiling.   
  
"INU-YASHA!!! You're so SELFISH!!! We could at least TRY!!! SIT" Kagome burst out crying. Inu-Yasha glared at Kagome, but immediately softened up when he noticed her crying.   
  
"Kagome! Don' Cry! Argh!" Oh no, look what you've done, Inu-Yasha! You've made her cry! Think fast umm…I know! "'Kagome! 'I wish I can hold you in my arms now!'" With that, Inu-Yasha gave Kagome a warm hug & held her. She immediately ceased crying. "I'll try to be enthusiastic during the play"   
  
"So *sniffle* you'll try?"   
  
"Yes, I will."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
(During the End of the Play) *Applause* "Now our judges will announce the winner of tonight's Drama Competition." *Drum roll* The announcer backed off as the judges, who were Miroku, Utiko, Otako, Hatsu, & Nashi's Drama teachers, Mrs. Yammato, Ms. Maroki.   
  
"I would like to announce this year's Drama winners: Mr. Hashiko's class!" Mrs. Yammato exclaimed excitedly. "This class will go to the U.S. along with my class & Mrs. Yammato's class." Ms. Maroki was twice as excited. At least the humiliation is over Inu-Yasha sighed. He glared at Mr. Hashiko, then glanced at Kagome.   
  
"The trip will take place on Monday, next week. Have a great weekend and good night!" Mrs. Yammato & Ms. Maroki said in unison. 


	3. The Airplane's Flight

The Road Trip (Inu-Yasha Series #1)   
  
*Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, or made it up. This story is inspired by the original Inu-Yasha anime (in other words, this story is fake)*   
  
Chapter 3: The Airplane's Flight   
  
(On the Plane) "This thing we're sittin' on is really uncomfortable!" Inu-Yasha complained, during the plane's take off.   
  
"Don't worry, we'll be here for a VERY long time" Kagome's seat was right next to Inu-Yasha's, at the window seats, while Miroku & Hatsu sat behind them with Otako across them. Nashi & Utiko were behind them. During the flight, Kagome heard some unpleasant sounds around where Nashi & Utiko's seats. Miroku & Hatsu were just chatting away, voices muffled by the air pressure. Soon it was night.   
  
"*Yawn* I'm sleepy Augh! No pillows! Where did they go?! Do you have one, Inu-Yasha?!" Inu-Yasha groaned in his sleep & rolled over while Kagome was checking his seat.   
  
" *Gasp* You don't have one neither! What will I do?!" Then Kagome heard a pillow fight behind her. At least I now know where our pillows went She sighed, then continued onto her panic session.   
  
"Where are the PILLOWS?!?!?!" Kagome was really getting into her panic session, & it was getting fun! Suddenly, when she was really panicking from her missing pillow, Inu-Yasha, in one swift move, pushed up the arm rest & pulled Kagome close to him.   
  
"Shut up, Kikyo," he whispered to her, "you'll wake everyone up." With that, he squeezed his arms tighter around Kagome & pulled her closer. Kagome felt peace during the time he held her. So she slept with Inu-Yasha, leaning on him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Look at them, look at her! Kagome is soooo leaning on him while sleeping! Why my best friend? Why not Nashi? Why not someone I already hate? Soon my jealousy will take over & I will no longer be friends with Kagome sigh Otako watched angrily at Kagome & Inu-Yasha, sleeping on each other. How she wished that she was in Kagome's place! A hit from one of Hatsu's pillow broke Otako from her thoughts.   
  
"Otako! Hello? We're still in a pillow fight here! So stop dreamin' or you'll get hit by BOTH Miroku & me!" With that, Hatsu motioned for Miroku & both of them wacked Otako with the pillows. Otako was upset. The fact that she was losing from the pillow fight made her even more upset. She felt like crying.   
  
"Argh!!!" Otako jumped out of her seat & stormed towards the restroom.   
  
"What did you say to her, anyhow?" Miroku stared at the quickly disappearing Otako, then turned to Hatsu.   
  
"I just told her to wake up, that's all."   
  
"Hmm Then it must be that time of the month for her, so she's depressed! See? Who can figure out girls BETTER than anyone else in this school?"   
  
"Definitely not you."   
  
"M-What?!"   
  
"You can't figure out me." Hatsu gave Miroku a triumphant look.   
  
"Yes I can."   
  
"Well, what am I thinkin' right now judging by my face expression?"   
  
"Hmm" Miroku looked into her eyes, then said, "You want to bear my child, right?" Oh! Is it that obvious? He MUST be real at figuring women out! Hatsu quickly thought of a witty answer.   
  
She gave Miroku a dum-dum's look & said "Ya, you think? I mean, why would I? You're such a pervert"   
  
"I can tell by your eyes" Oh, great, now what?   
  
"You looked in my eyes?! Argh! You really are a perv!" Hatsu lived by one rule: deny everything.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Otako looked at herself in the restroom mirror. Looked at her tear stained cheeks & her swollen eyes. She had locked herself in the restroom for more than one hour, crying the whole time. Otako splashed water on her face, trying to clear up the tears. Already plotting a plan in her anger driven mind. 


	4. States and Hotels

The Road Trip (Inu-Yasha Series #1)   
  
Characters: Inu-Yasha~ protagonist; half breed; in love w/ Kagome   
Kagome~ recarnation of the Tragic Priestess Kikyo; in love w/ Inu-Yasha   
Miroku~ traveling monk; attracted to girls; has wind tunnel in hand   
Otako~ friend of Kagome; attracted to Inu-Yasha; becomes antagonist later   
Nashi~ antagonist; "e;: bitchy: "e;: snotty, popular peoplez: "e;   
Hatsu~ friend of Miroku; attracted to Miroku   
Utiko~ brother of Otako; Nashi's boyfriend   
Mr. Hashiko~ drama teacher of Inu-Yasha & Kagome   
Mrs. Yammato~ drama teacher of Miroku & Hatsu   
Ms. Maroki~ drama teacher of Nashi, Otako, & Utiko   
*More characters, but 2 lazy 2 put on list*   
*Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, or made it up. This story is inspired by the original Inu-Yasha anime (in other words, this story is fake)*   
  
Chapter 4: States & Hotel   
  
(In the Hawaiian Airport) "We shall break up into groups & go to different states. For this state, will the people who are sitting on A1, A2, B1, B2, B3, C1, & C2 come out & line up here?" Mr. Hashiko glanced at his clipboard & glared at the bundle of students. Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Hatsu, Otako, Utiko, & Nashi stepped away from their classmates & lined up in front.   
  
"You will share rooms with the person you were sitting next to on the plane. Fortunately, for whom ever is B3, you get your own room."   
  
"YAY!!!" Otako exclaimed, jumping up & down like a cheerleader. The rest of the group glared jealously at Otako. Now you know how jealousy feels, Kagome.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
(In the Hawaiian Hotel {Inu-Yasha & Kagome's room})   
  
"AHH!!!!!!!! THERE'S ONLY ONE MASTER BED!!!!!!!" Kagome was REALLY scared now. No matter how much she loves Inu-Yasha, she's not sleeping with him on the same bed, not yet at least.   
  
"Relax, quit screaming your head off." Inu-Yasha looked up from his bag, stuffed with new clothes (as well as swimming trunks, boxers, the Tetsusaiga, & towels) Kagome bought for him the previous weekend.   
  
"Oh, so now you wanna SLEEP with ME?!"   
  
"HELL NO!" Inu-Yasha jumped up from the floor.   
  
"What I meant was that I'll sleep on the sofa or somethin' like that. You can sleep on the bed."   
  
"I guess so." Kagome had taken out her magazines, make up, clothes, CDs, CD player, radio, & books and put them in a large pile. Now she had to sort them out.   
  
"I think I brought too much junk I wonder where can I put them, I mean, most of the drawers are for our clothes"   
  
"Then why did you bring so much?! The trip's only for three days!"   
  
"I thought I was gonna get bored."   
  
"Bah"   
  
"Oh, I know! Can I use some of your drawers?"   
  
"Then where can I put my stuff?!"   
  
"In your bag!"   
  
"Why don't you?!"   
  
"Cuz I have private things in there!"   
  
"What's so private 'bout you?! Lemme see!" Inu-Yasha reached over to Kagome's bag & emptied it out. A diary fell out, as well as some panties, pads, bras, deodorant, & other feminine items. He picked up a bag of pads.   
  
"What are these?"   
  
"SIT boy!" *Boom* (In the Lobby) The receptionist looked up to the ceiling. She shook her head sadly, feeling sorry for the king sized bed meant for them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
(That night)   
  
"Look at those dancers, Inu-Yasha! Look how they dance! Look at their grass skirts!" Kagome pointed at the Hawaiian dancers dancing in the firelight. Miroku, who was watching near by, was drooling. Inu-Yasha took a glance & immediately saw through the skirts. He turned away quickly, regretting what he just saw. Now he knows why Miroku was drooling.   
  
"What 'bout it?!"   
  
"Look at them!"   
  
"I already saw!"  
  
"Oh, then. Never mind. I need to go to the restroom. Call me if you need anything!" *Grunt* Kagome headed towards the women's restroom. Otako followed her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
(In the Women's Restroom)   
  
Kagome went out of the restroom, relieved of her burden. As she washed her hands, she heard a shuffling of feet. She turned around quickly.   
  
"Who's there?" Otako stepped into the light.   
  
"Oh, it's only you, Otako. Whew! I thought it was a rapist or something like that."   
  
"Yes, it's only me, Otako." Why does Otako sound so cold?   
  
"Umm so wutzup, Otako?" Kagome forced a smile at Otako, wondering what was wrong with her best friend.   
  
"Oh, nothing, just waiting for a boyfriend in life."   
  
"Oh, I see"   
  
"I see you've already had one"   
  
"You mean Inu-Yasha? Heh, heh, not really, he's just a friend, really." Kagome now really thought her friend's mind has gone over the edge of reality.   
  
"KAGOME!" Otako's voice turned shrill & angry. "I DON'T THINK WE SHOULD BE FRIENDS ANYMORE! YOU KNOW I LIKED INU-YASHA! AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Otako then slapped Kagome's cheek so hard, it turned red, then ran out of the restroom, leaving Kagome rubbing her cheek, sniffling & staring angrily after Otako. 


	5. Five

The Road Trip (Inu-Yasha Series #1)   
  
Characters: Inu-Yasha~ protagonist; half breed; in love w/ Kagome   
Kagome~ recarnation of the Tragic Priestess Kikyo; in love w/ Inu-Yasha   
Miroku~ traveling monk; attracted to girls; has wind tunnel in hand   
Otako~ friend of Kagome; attracted to Inu-Yasha; becomes antagonist later   
Nashi~ antagonist; "e;:snotty, popular peoplez:"e;   
Hatsu~ friend of Miroku; attracted to Miroku   
Utiko~ brother of Otako; Nashi's boyfriend   
Mr. Hashiko~ drama teacher of Inu-Yasha & Kagome   
Mrs. Yammato~ drama teacher of Miroku & Hatsu   
Ms. Maroki~ drama teacher of Nashi, Otako, & Utiko   
*More characters, but 2 lazy 2 put on list*   
*Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, or made it up. This story is inspired by the original Inu-Yasha anime (in other words, this story is fake)*   
  
Chapter 5: Hawaii = Paradise (At the Firelight Where the Dancers are Dancing)   
  
"Hey, Miroku! Do you know where Kagome went?"   
  
"I thought she went to the restroom."   
  
"Ya, an hour ago! So, you dunno where she went neither, right?"   
  
"No." Inu-Yasha had asked everyone who he thought knew Kagome about her whereabouts, but no one knew where she went. So he decided to go upstairs & check their room. Sure enough, he found her there, hunched over the bed, crying. "Kagome! What happened? Why are you crying?" Kagome wouldn't answer him. He turned her over so that he could look at her face. She looked up.   
  
"Otako not friends *sniffle* with me anymore" Kagome buried her face into his chest, still crying. Inu-Yasha comforted her awkwardly, patting her back.   
  
"It's ok who needs friend like that?" She stopped crying.   
  
"We're still friends, right?"   
  
"Ya. Just tell me what those things were in your 'personal bag'?"   
  
"Inu-Yasha! Si- Oh, never mind, but I'm still not tellin' you."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
(Next Day {Morning}) The first thing Otako did that morning was call her brother.   
  
"Utiko! Big brother! I need you to beat someone up for me!"   
  
"Otako why did you call me so early this morning? Nashi & I were busy Oh, forget it Who?"   
  
"INU-YASHA!!!" Otako screamed his name as if it was obvious.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"He bullied me!"   
  
"He doesn't seem like the type to bully girls"   
  
"He touched ME!"   
  
"OMFG! YOU?! HAHA! Sure! Why not!" Otako put her acting to work. She burst into tears.   
  
"UTIKO!!! I THOUGHT BIG BROTHERS ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THEIR LIL SISTERS FROM ALL FORMS OF HARM!!! INU-YASHA IS MY FORM OF HARM!!!"   
  
"OK!!! OK!!! I'LL BEAT UP INU-YASHA, JUST AS LONG AS YOU STOP YELLIN' AT ME!!!"   
  
"Ok. Thank you, Utiko."   
  
"*Grunt*" With that, Utiko slammed down the phone. Nashi rose from the bed covers, half naked.   
  
"What was that about?"   
  
"My annoying little sister wants me to beat up Inu-Yasha because he raped her."   
  
"Inu-Yasha raping Otako?! That's disgusting! Your sister is so no offences, but she's immature."   
  
"I don't think he did, I think that my sister just wants to get back at Kagome. I might not even sock him, I'm just not in the mood."   
  
"Oh, please do! I personally would LOVE to see Inu-Yasha get beaten up by MY boyfriend! Please? For me?"   
  
"Ok, as long as you give me as much love as before my sister called."   
  
"Bring it on, baby!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Argh! These hate mail from Otako is comin' from everywhere!!! Ten of them were under the door, twenty from the window, ten from the fireplace, & somehow, five got into our luggage!" Kagome checked her "personal bag" for any letters, but fortunately, none were there.   
  
"There aren't any in MY bag Wow, Otako REALLY hates you now" Inu-Yasha fiddled with the Tetsusaiga, cleaning off the rust.   
  
"Yeah, but she likes you! Well, I'm not really sure, she was glaring at both of us last night during dinner"   
  
"Hmm but Kagome, do you like" Inu-Yasha looked up, but when he saw her busy burning the hate notes in the fireplace, he stopped his question.   
  
"Never mind, I see you're busy" He returned to cleaning the Tetsusaiga.   
  
"I'm listening, Inu-Yasha."   
  
"I said never mind!" Inu-Yasha snapped.   
  
"Fine! Don't hafta be so pushy!" Kagome tried to imitate Inu-Yasha's 'Feh stance'. Inu-Yasha looked up, noticing Kagome trying to do HIS 'Feh stance'.   
  
"You did it wrong! Look at the master!" He showed her his 'Feh stance'.   
  
"You're not the master! I am! Now SIT boy!" *Boom* 


End file.
